This invention relates generally to a microphone stand assembly and, in particular, to a microphone stand assembly for allowing a change in the position of a microphone support column and for accommodation of more than one microphone support column. Heretofore, prior art microphone stands that admit of positioning provide pivotal movement at the position where the microphone is coupled to the microphone column or at the position where a boom member supports the microphone and is pivotally joined to the microphone column. Also, two independent microphone stands are necessary when a singer-musician, such as a guitar player, requires two microphones, a first positioned proximate to his mouth and a second positioned proximate to his guitar. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a highly stable multi-positionable microphone stand assembly for adjustment of the microphone support column at the base thereof and that permits more than one microphone to be used with a microphone stand assembly.